1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relates to an electronic apparatus and a data reading method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent technological developments, the capacity and the life of semiconductor storage devices have been increased. Such semiconductor storage devices as a NAND flash memory have a unit of data erasure called a block. The number of times the erasure of data stored in each block is allowable has an upper limit; if data erasure is performed on a block beyond the allowable number of times, the block may be deteriorated into a defective block. That is, as data erasure is performed repeatedly on a block, the remaining number of times the block can be subjected to data erasure decreases (its remaining life becomes shorter).
A technique for elongating the life of a semiconductor storage device in known in which to decrease the number of times of data erasure of each block, an improvement is made in the manner of writing, to a block, data that is partially different from data currently stored in the block.